


Lost in the Past

by Japanese Butterfly (retrospider)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrospider/pseuds/Japanese%20Butterfly
Summary: Scotland's past makes it hard for him to get along with England. Can he make up for his past and get along with his younger brother at last?Something written a long-time ago on Fanfiction.net
Kudos: 3





	Lost in the Past

"I hate you!"

Scotland watched as his youngest brother stormed out of the United Kingdom household. Wales and Ireland glanced at their brother in fear. They were used to England yelling at Scotland, but they were always worried that Scotland would one day break down and cry from the pain of being yelled at by England. That was a day to fear.

Despite what England thought his brothers truly cared about him. They were just too scared to show it. After showing hate to England for so long they didn't know how to show affection to the Briton. They knew how, they showed each other love all the time. It was just that Britannia had asked them to protect England. After she died they had realized that if they faced the danger England was supposed to face, England would be safe. Scotland protected England the most and it hurt to hear someone you care about so dearly, hate you.

A sigh left Scotland's lips as Wales brought him a pack of cigarettes that Scotland saved for a rough day. Scotland shook his head at Wales. He wanted to try and quit and was doing okay with the abstinence. Ireland walked over to be closer to his two brothers. He and Wales were not as old as Scotland so, they looked up to him. Ireland was a bit of a trouble maker while Wales was more subdued. Scotland was kind of like a gentle beast with a strong accent and, he was more handsome.

Frantic knocking came from the front door.

"Let France in," Scotland said tiredly.

Once the door was open France strode in with a huff. Wales and Ireland sat next to Scotland to watch the two nations talk.

"How dare you act that way to Angleterre! This is the fourth time this week he has come to my house looking like someone had told him Flying what's-its-name died!"

"Shut it France," Scotland said while choking back insults.

"It is not like I wanted to hurt the wee lad. So listen to what I have to say, Frog. My brothers and I care about England more than we show. When Britannia died she asked us to protect my brother and make sure he was happy. After she left, many things went wrong. England kept getting captured until we decided to let him go. We came to the conclusion that when he was not with us we could lead the danger away from him and keep him safe. I found out he was with you and I knew you could give him happiness. That made all of us almost content. I will say that I would have wished not to have been mean to the lad but, if we had not been so harsh he would have stayed and gotten hurt. Running him off probably saved his arse so many times."

"So why aren't you nice to him now?" France questioned.

Scotland laughed haughtily, "You try being cruel to someone for centuries than be nice to them all of a sudden. He wouldn't believe my kindness."

Scotland glanced at Wales and Irelands who were looking at him silently. Their eyes held wisdom and emotion that showed their true age. France gazed at the trio and saw the sacrifices they had to make. Now he wished he had not brought England with. What would his reaction be to all this?

"I-is that true Scotland?" England asked while coming into the house through the open door. Scotland jumped and looked to see his brother. Wales and Ireland stopped their conversation on Brownies to stare in shock at Scotland and England.

"Aye, it is true."

England quietly walked towards Scotland who had his eyes averted towards the ground from the younger in shame.

Scotland felt a warm presence envelop him. Awkwardly, the elder returned the embrace the younger had started.

"I'm sorry," became a whispered mantra out of Scotland. This time England wasn't being comforted by France and Scotland wasn't smoking his pain away. The two had finally found each other and made up.


End file.
